


The Hogwarts Express

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a trip to school on the Hogwarts Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingzgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kingzgurl).



The train stretches against the ground, its groaning passing from soil into the rattling rooms of passengers, the luggage cars. Voices, boisterous, speak in hushed tones of the coming year. In one cabin, a boy has a girl pressed up against the dirty window-glass. They kiss the story of a summer apart, since they have nothing interesting to tell. In another cabin, first-years cling to their pre-school innocence. They are the only unaffiliated passengers on the train, and when next they come this way, those two boys sitting next to each other playing exploding snap will no longer be friends. One will be in Gryffindor and the other will be in Hufflepuff and they'll have new friends.

Four boys who rode together before their sorting are also playing exploding snap in the very next cabin. No one is kissing.

"Oh, nice shot, Mr. Prongs," Sirius grins.

"Bugger off," James answers.

Remus plays a card and Peter cringes, waiting for the explosion that doesn't come.

When Sirius plays his, the explosion comes, late. Through the smoke, he catches Remus's eye, winks.

No one is kissing in this cabin, but two people would very much like to be.

The train jerks hard, rumbles, and travels on across the hard-summer Scottish landscape.


End file.
